


你不能感同我身受28

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受28

商务车开着空调，恒温25度，岳明辉却出了一身冷汗，许久没有宣告存在感的心脏又鼓鼓得狂跳起来。啧，强子这孙子带他看的什么老中医，果然不靠谱！

他悄悄的把有些颤抖的手放进了大衣口袋里。小林给的地址是京城里最大的夜总会之一，他心底某些不好的回忆慢慢涌上来，岳明辉皱起眉头，那个时候小弟也才刚成年吧。

“这些人什么玩意儿啊，不就是找人陪嘛，喝酒唱歌我也行啊，到时候不爱听唱歌，咱俩还能给他们说相声，说一宿不带重样儿的。”

“强子，一会到地方你先回去。”

“……不是，岳明辉，这你就不够意思了吧，有好玩的不想着带哥们儿一起。”

岳明辉先是一愣感激的看向强子。强子家里几代经商，人虽然看起来玩世不恭，可也绝对不是草包，人情世故灵得很。这次他摊上的什么事儿，一个电话几句话，强子也能猜个大半。现在只要他有这句话心中已经不胜感激，怎么还能拖他下水。而且，这件事情绝不简单。

方才岳明辉接到电话时顺便看了眼时间，八点不到。这样的时间还远远不到商务聚会的正点，去夜总会续摊怎么也要吃过饭后，更何况默认的夜场时间还太早……车内的冷风吹得他一个激灵，他突然想起老辰离开时说过的话。

‘人家这都是商场上的人物，整你们这些混饭吃的艺人有什么用处，呵呵，还是那句话，神仙打架，百姓遭殃……’

眼看快到了，岳明辉心中也有了计较。

“强子，你有这份心就够了，一会到地儿你就快点回去吧。你老子知道你在这种地方鬼混肯定得拆了你。”

“可是，多个人总比……”

“我们这行的事情你不懂，去了也是添乱，听我的，回去吧。”

“……”

 

到了门口，果然小林和小李都焦急得等在门口，看到来人仿佛见到了救星。小林率先跑了过来，把兜里备的口罩往他脸上挂。

“我的哥啊，你出门怎么不小心点，上次的风头刚过，这次又被拍了可怎么办呀。”

见岳明辉没说话，小林垂下眼睛。

“岳哥，我错了。关于灵超的去向，其实你问我时我就知道……只是，说是这次演唱会的赞助商，老金刚拉来的…而且就就要求一起吃个饭，没想到……是老金不让我告诉你的。”

岳明辉拍了拍他的肩膀，转身看向小李。这个小李和小林的工作性质一样，是李英超的助理兼个人经纪人，平时小弟的大小行程事务都是他负责打理的。毕竟是公司的安排，他也不好责怪什么。

“小李，这件事你还打电话找谁帮忙了吗？”

“我打给老金了。”

“打给他没用，直接找秦姐。”

“秦姐……她电话打不通。”

“那就一直打！打通为止，这件事老金来了估计也解决不了。多少号包间？我先进去看看情况，你俩快点找秦姐。”

“好…好！”

说罢，岳明辉转身就要进去，却被小林拽住手臂。岳明辉疑惑的回过头，迎上的却是一双急切的眼睛。

“哥……要不咱再等等，等联系上秦姐再说。而且据说里面还有那个孙老板，他在圈里的名声可不太好，我……不想让你。”

岳明辉笑了笑，伸手回握住小林抓着自己的手。

“放心吧，你哥心里有数。”

望着人离去的背影，小林心里暗自咕哝着，不不不，您可真没数……

 

岳明辉深吸一口气推门而入，在喧闹混乱的包厢中一眼就看到了李英超。他正被一个穿金戴银叼着雪茄的人按在沙发上，衬衫的领口被扯开，露出了里面薄薄的T恤，面上胀得通红，软在沙发里任由身边的人动作。那人的手正拉扯着T恤的边缘，想要把手伸进衣服里。

岳明辉不顾门口两个大汉的阻拦，直直的走了过去。不知何时，喧闹的音乐声也骤然停了下来，仿佛在等到一场好戏。

“老板好，我叫岳岳，是这位的队长。今天能有幸见到老板，真的是无比荣幸。”

带着金链子的正是孙老板，他抽回手，好事被打扰他一脸玩味的看向突然出现的青年。岳明辉咧开嘴鞠了个躬。

“各位老板，这个灵超是我们队里的一小孩，年纪太小，不懂事儿手脚也笨，怕怠慢了各位老板，所以派我来给各位老板伺候局儿。那个，要不我先给各位老板唱首歌吧，各位老板想听什么……”

话音还未落，不知道是谁一杯烈酒泼了过来，黄色的液体顺着他脸颊滴在黑色的外套上，辛辣的味道迷得他有些睁不开眼。人群里很快便传出骂声。

“哪个不长眼的东西，扰了大家的兴致，给我把人扔出去。”

“哎，等一下，来了就都是客人，多个人一起也热闹嘛。”

“啊，是是，孙老板说得对。”

“哦，叫岳岳是吧，我看你这外套都湿了，先脱下来吧。”

“孙老板，我……”

既然孙老板发话了，一众人便坐在那等着看好戏，这个孙老板可是有名的会玩。没等岳明辉辩驳，便有个眼尖伶俐的小弟突然上前，一杯酒顺着岳明辉后脖颈灌了进去。他穿得本来就不厚，炙热的液体，烧得他的背火辣辣地疼。接着外套就被人扒了去。

“诶，孙老板，我看他T恤也湿了，要不一起脱了吧哈哈哈哈。”

“嘿，年轻人就是太心急。不好不好，哎呦，还有花臂呢，品味不错嘛，我喜欢你小子。”

 

周围也适时传来了一阵哄笑，孙老板摆了摆手示意他过来，岳明辉看了眼软在一边的李英超二话没说便走了过去，坐在了他和孙老板中间。

从刚刚开始，他就察觉到了李英超不太对劲，直到坐在他身边才发觉，李英超身上异常的炙热，眼神有些迷离，两腿夹在一起不安的扭动着。这反映岳明辉一下子明白过来，这些人居然用药，幸好他来得及时，不然就糟了。

李英超脑子不太清醒，鼻尖突然嗅到熟悉的气息，身子便不自觉的靠上去，嘴里小声咕哝着“岳妈妈～”

岳明辉按住乱动的李英超，笑着道。

“哎，你看看这小屁孩还没断奶要找妈妈呢，这样怎么能陪好老板，要不您看……咱把他扔出去吧。省着一会又说出什么浑话，打扰了各位老板的兴致。”

孙老板深深的吸了一口雪茄，咧开嘴笑了起来，露出了半口金牙，这幅扮相，绝对不像是个商人倒像是地头儿。

“诶呦，岳岳是吧，我算看出来了，你不是诚心陪各位老板的，你就是来撬墙角，砸场子的呀。”

话虽是笑着出口的，但在场的人却都没把它当成一句玩笑话，原本还在调笑的人们都安静了下来。谁都能感觉出孙老板的怒气。岳明辉笑脸不垮，随手拿起桌上一杯酒，就要往嘴边送。却被一只手给拦了下来。

“我先为自己晚到，给各位老板赔个不是，孙老板老板您看喝多少合适。”

孙老板抽了雪茄不言，手钩上岳明辉的腰，暧昧的在他腰身上动作起来。

“你应该明白，找你来，可不是陪酒的。论喝酒在场的这些公主少爷你可是一个都喝不过。”

看到孙老板松了口，岳明辉乐观得觉得这事情有戏，刚刚开始就伏在他背上的小弟，喘息声越来越重，炽热的身体贴着他，甚至能感受到小弟有力的心跳，在这混乱的场子中，让他突然有些安心。

 

“岳岳啊，我听说你是海归高材生呢？之前在国外飞过叶子没有？”

“什么？”

“看看，这个是国产货，里面还加了点料，保证够劲儿。你不是说要好好陪各位老板玩嘛，不拿出点诚意，我也说服不了他们啊，你说是这个道理吧，嗯？”

岳明辉明白了他的意图，瞬间冷汗湿透了脊背，嗓子也像是堵了什么东西。他发现自己的手竟然有些颤抖，孙老板递过来的“烟”好像有千斤重。这时孙老板，把头凑近了他的耳边，炽热的低语和他冰冷的身体形成鲜明对比。

“受人之托 忠人之事，人家有交代了，要不我也不愿意看到这么可爱的小明星这样。这活儿，不是你就是他，但你俩总得有一个让我能交差的懂吗？”

听了他的话，岳明辉如堕冰窖，他的大脑一片空白，牙根咬得咯咯作响，他来之前知道这可能是个陷阱，但他没想到是这种无解的情况。半晌，他深吸一口气，正色道。

“孙老板，是不是只要我留下来陪各位，这个小孩就可以先回去了？”

得到肯定的答案，他站起身，提着还不太清醒的李英超就要往门边送。可刚刚老实的人突然剧烈的挣扎起来，岳明辉不知道他什么时候清醒的，他和孙老板之前的对话听懂了多少。

“岳妈妈，老岳，岳明辉，我不走！你不能碰，那个东西，那个是毒啊！你碰了不止你的艺人生涯，你的人生就完了！”

岳明辉面色一暗，一把抓住李英超挣扎的双手，把人紧紧的搂在怀里，凑他耳边低笑道。

“小弟呀……你岳妈妈就是个普通人，没那个自我牺牲精神，趁我现在没后悔呢，快滚！走啊！”

最后一句话是他吼出来的，激烈挣扎的人突然愣了一下，岳明辉趁机就把人往外拖。没走几步，原本安静的人反抗更加剧烈起来。

“不，我不走，呜呜呜！”

 

正当在两人撕扯得火热，大门突然从外面打开了，秦女士一身职业装扮出现在门口，身旁还跟着三个保镖，看起来气场十足。

“啧，我当是谁呢，老熟人呀。孙老板，我这两个员工笨手笨脚的可陪不好您，我叫来了圈里有名的少爷公主，你想挑哪个都OK，钱我出。”

 

………………

 

回去的车子里一片安静，岳明辉搂着小弟一言不发坐在后排的黑暗里。小林开着车子，坐在副驾驶的小李，犹豫的开口道。

“岳哥，灵超是怎么了，我们要不要去医院……”

李英超缩在岳明辉怀里，手紧紧得搂着岳明辉的细腰，脸也埋在他的颈间，炽热的呼吸烫得岳明辉有些颤抖。最重要的是小弟的嘴唇，正无意识的吸着他脖子上的软肉。岳明辉眸色暗了暗，叹了口气。

“直接回宿舍。他没事儿，时间不早了，到了你们就直接回去休息吧，我来照顾他就好……”

 

飞叶子=大¥¥¥麻  
很多国家用作止痛药，流通也很广，不容易上瘾，但在我国是违法行为。  
各位小朋友，吸烟有害健康，远离毒品。


End file.
